The present disclosure relates generally to electrically operated radiation sources, and more particularly, to managing operational parameters of electrically operated radiation sources.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electrically operated radiation sources, such as an x-ray generator, a gamma ray generator, or a neutron generator, may generate radiation efficiently and on-demand to facilitate measuring surrounding conditions (e.g., landmine detection, portal monitors, and the like). For example, a sealed tube neutron generator, a pulsed neutron generator (PNG) or an electronic X-ray generator may be used in a downhole tool to facilitate determining properties of the surrounding formations, such as porosity and/or mineralogy. In some embodiments, the porosity may be determined based at least in part on count rate (e.g., number of neutrons measured by a detector in the tool or gamma-rays inducted by the neutron interactions), and the mineralogy may be determined based at least in part on gamma rays energies detected by a scintillator. As such, it would be beneficial to adjust operational parameters of the electrically operated radiation source to reliably generate a desired radiation (e.g., neutron) output.
Additionally, when the electrically operated radiation source is used in a downhole tool, other objectives and constraints may also be considered. More specifically, since the electrically operated radiation source may be hundreds or thousands of feet below ground, accessibility may be limited. As such, it would beneficial to adjust operational parameters of the electrically operated radiation source to improve useful life of the electrically operated radiation source and to improve reliability of an electrical system used to supply power to the electrically operated radiation source. Furthermore, since there may be a finite amount of electrical power supplied to the downhole tool, it would be beneficial to adjust operational parameters of the electrically operated radiation source within an electrical power consumption constraint and/or a power loss constraint. However, adjustment of operational parameters may positively affect some desired objectives while negatively affecting other desired objectives.